Trick or Treat, Kouryuu!
by GirlWithNoLife
Summary: One night on Halloween young Kouryuu is trick or treating when he suddenly hears a voice calling him so he wonders into a graveyard where he falls into a grave and is sent to world where the monsters are real! Happy Halloween!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Believe me, if I did, I'd be a much better Manga artist.(Note: If you want see my art, check me out DevantArt, I'm known as Rashuanu there.). In case you didn't take the hint, no I don't own SaiYuki or any of it's characters, This just a little something I decided to do for Halloween

**Summary: **One night on Halloween, when young Kouryuu Sanzo is trick or treating he suddenly hears a voice calling him so he wonders into a graveyard where he falls into a grave and is sent to world where the monsters are real! Now he has to find his way home before the evil Nii finds out he's there

✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡

**::Chapter 1::**

**::Into the Grave::**

One night, on All Hallows Eve night, not too long ago, was a small town known as Oak Ridge. In that small town lived a thirteen year boy named Kouryuu Genjyo Sanzo.

"Kouryuu! Come on, down! Yaone and her friends are here to take you trick or treating." Kouryuu sighed as he put his book down and grabbed a orange pumpkin mask. He lived alone with his father, Koumyou Sanzo in middle class house in a middle class neighborhood ever since his mother died in a car accident five years ago. His father was a collage professor and was working late tonight so Kouryuu was going trick or treating with his father's friends.

"Thank you for taking with you tonight, Miss Yaone. I would take him myself, but unfortunately I'm swamped with work." he heard his father say as he entered the living room. His father was an elderly man around his forties with long, pale brown hair in a long, thick braid and deep brown eyes.

"Not at all! It's my pleasure! After all, Kouryuu is very well behaved." Yaone said pleasantly. She was pretty woman who had long purple hair and bright brown eyes. She was dressed up as an alchemist(or at least that's what Kouryuu thought.).

"Speaking of which, where is the little tike?" a 18 year old man with short black hair and blue eyes asked as he looked over Koumyou's and Yaone's shoulder. His name Dokugakuji and he was dressed up as some kind of scout soldier or something to Kouryuu. He spotted Kouryuu as he walked forward. "Hey, goldie-chan! What're you suppose to be?"

"I could ask you the same thing." shrugged Kouryuu. "Ask Lirin, she picked it out."

"He's Jack 'O Lantern!" a young 13 year old girl said enthusiastically as she jumped forward and glomped Kouryuu. Lirin was a spunky young girl with long, pumpkin orange hair in a long ponytail, and bright leaf green eyes. She was dressed as a little witch with a long, black hat and long sleeved light purple shirt with a matching skirt and a thick black belt. "Doesn't it look great on him?"

"Ugh! Lirin, please!" Kouryuu growled as he pushed Lirin off him. Kouryuu wasn't too bad looking a kid himself, with his short radiant sun golden hair, lily pale skin, and deep, droopy amethyst eyes. He wore a long sleeved black shirt, thin black shorts, and a short black cape with a bright orange pumpkin mask which he wore on the side of his head. He looked over a the fourth member of the group.

"What are you suppose to be? A demon prince?" he asked a tall man with tan skin and long red hair with dark lavender eyes, who was wearing a long black shirt, long cream color pants, and many jewelry pieces. His name was Kougaiji and he was Lirin's older half-brother as well as Yaone's boyfriend. He smirked at Kouryuu.

"Actually, yes." he said. Then he turned to Yaone. "We better get going if we want to get to all the houses tonight."

"Ah! That's right! Okay everyone, let going! Come on, Kouryuu," Yaone said as she clapped her hands together. Koumyou bent down and hugged his son.

"Goodbye, Kouryuu. I'm sorry I can't take you myself." he said. Kouryuu shrugged.

"No big deal. It's just trick or treating." he said.

'_Actually I wouldn't be going myself, if Lirin didn't force me into promising I'd go.'_ he thought to himself. They all left Koumyou and started walking down the brightly decorated streets. There were pumpkin, ghost and skeleton decorations everywhere along with a little fake cobweb here and there and soon the kids had lost of candy.

"Wow! I just love Halloween! All the ghosts, vampires, and werewolves! So awesome! And look at all the pretty decorations!" Lirin said gleefully, her eyes sparkling. Lirin was really into all this Halloween stuff Kouryuu on the other hand, didn't really care.

"You know, Lirin, Halloween originally ordinated from the European holiday, 'All Hollow's Eve', which was also known as 'All Saints day'. Anyway, All Hollow's Eve was day for harvest wheat and crops. In other words, it has nothing to do with monsters." he explained.

"Aww! Really? That sucks! Then why does everyone dress up?" Lirin whined.

"Same reason you do; To get free candy and stuff." Kouryuu shrugged.

"Oh! Speaking of which, there's one now!" Lirin jumped excitedly. She grabbed Yaone's hand and ran towards a house. "C'mon, Yaone, let's go!"

"Ahh! Wait minute, Lirin!" Yaone cried as she was pulled along. The boys watched with sweat drops.

"So you're not going?" Dokugakuji asked Kouryuu.

"Nope. I have enough for father and I. Besides, if I get anymore I'll be in the seat right next to Lirin at the dentist." he answered as he held his pumpkin candy basket.

"That's true!" laughed Dokugakuji. Kougaiji had a grim smile. He knew who would be sitting next to Lirin in the dentist office whether he ate candy or not.

"So why are you two chaperoning a couple of kids? Shouldn't you be at party getting drunk or something?" Kouryuu asked as he looked up at them.

"Well, we were going to, but then Kou here found out Yaone was chaperoning you and Lirin, so naturally he had to come. And he's gets into so much trouble when I'm not around, so I decided to tag along." Dokugakuji answered as he lightly punched Kou in the shoulder.

"Knock it off." Kou said in friendly growl. Kouryuu watched them joke around when he suddenly heard something.

"_Help! Hey! Someone let me out!"_

Kouryuu turned his head.

"Huh...?" he said.

"What's wrong?" Kougaiji asked.

"Did ether of you... hear something?" he asked.

"Huh?" said Kou. Then Lirin and Yaone came back.

"Okay, we're done with this house! Let's get a move on!" Lirin cheered.

"Ah! Lirin, wait up!" Yaone called as she ran after her. Dokugakuji laughed as he followed.

"C'mon, guys! Let's go."

"Right," Kougaiji said. Then he turned to Kouryuu. "Are you okay?" Kouryuu was silent.

'_Was I just hearing things?'_ he wondered.

"I'm fine." he said aloud.

"Alright, then." Kougaiji followed the others, but Kouryuu lagged behind a little. He couldn't help but feel as if he heard something.

"_Let me out! Please let me out!" _

Kouryuu fully turned now. Okay, this was getting annoying!

"_Please... Let ne out of here!"_

Kouryuu covered his ears. That's it! He couldn't take it anymore! He looked after the others. They were busy with Lirin right now, so he should be able to find whoever was yelling and maybe, just maybe, get back before they noticed he was gone. Without another thought, he took off down the street to where he thought the voice was coming from, holding his candy basket tight. When he finally stopped he was in front of a graveyard. He looked through the gates, panting.

'_Do I really have to go in there?'_ he wondered.

"_Help!"_

Kouryuu covered his ears again.

'_All right, all right! I'm going!'_ he growled in his head. He pushed on the gate a little and it swung open. He blinked._ 'Whoa. That was weird. Oh, wait! Now I get it. A kid must have broken into the graveyard for the usual Halloween laugh and got stuck in a crypt somewhere.'_ he figured as he entered through the gates. _'What kind of idiot comes to a graveyard at night alone? Oh, right me.'_ Kouryuu shivered a little as he felt a cold eerie breeze blow on him and he felt himself tense up as he walked through the graveyard. Halloween or not, it was unnerving walking through a graveyard alone at night. Why did he come here again?

"_Help!"_

Oh, that's why.

"Where are you?" he yelled.

"_Help!"_

Kouryuu looked around until his gaze finally landed on a empty grave.

'_Did someone fall in?'_ he wondered.

"Hello?" he said as he stared at it. He walked over to it and peered in. "Hello?" he called once again, a bit louder this time.

"_Help!"_ the voice called, a bit louder. Kouryuu stared in, but only saw blackness. He learned in further.

"Hell-ooooooohhhhhhhhahhhhh!!" he cried as he fell forward into the grave. He was expecting to hit the cold, hard dirt, but that didn't happen at all.

When he should have hit dirt, he instead he seemed to fall through the dirt into a bright golden vortex! Kouryuu screamed as he fell, the vortex swirling around him like a tornado, until finally he fell into a bright light.

The next thing Kouryuu knew he felt like he had been spat out and landed on hard, cold ground. He sat up, holding his head.

"Oww... What happened?" He looked around and was shocked at what he saw. He seemed to be in a dark, creepy forest, and all the trees seemed to have eyes that stared at him. He shook a little with fear as he looked around with wide eyes.

"Where... Where am I?"

✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡

I wrote this to get in the Halloween spirit. I used Kouryuu instead of Sanzo because Sanzo's too adult for this fic.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Believe me, if I did, I'd be a much better Manga artist.(Note: If you want see my art, check me out DevantArt, I'm known as Rashuanu there.). In case you didn't take the hint, no I don't own SaiYuki or any of it's characters, This just a little something I decided to do for Halloween

**Summary: **One night on Halloween, when young Kouryuu Sanzo is trick or treating he suddenly hears a voice calling him so he wonders into a graveyard where he falls into a grave and is sent to world where the monsters are real! Now he has to find his way home before the evil Nii finds out he's there

✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡

**::Chapter 2::**

**::The Wolf behind the rock and the attack of the trees::**

Kouryuu surveyed the area around and realized he wasn't in the graveyard anymore(not that it didn't give him that same eerie feeling.).

"Where... am I?" he wondered. He stood and started to walk, holding the handle of his candy basket tightly, which he miraculously managed to hold on to the whole time.

'_Okay, Kouryuu, lets review what happened... You were with Lirin and the others when you heard this voice, then you went into the grave yard where you fell into this empty grave. The next thin you know you're in this vortex and you wind up here.'_ he thought to himself as he walked. '_Why am I here again?'_

"Help!"

'_Oh right, that.'_ Kouryuu ran in the direction to his right where he heard the voice coming from loudest. After walking thirteen more steps he came upon a huge, dark grey mountain base with limestones everywhere. When he took a closer look he saw what looked like a giant rock in front of a cave. And when he listened closely he could heard someone yelling as they pawed at the rock.

"Hey! Can anyone hear me?! Let me out!!" the cried. Kouryuu ran over to the rock and set his candy basket down. Then he cupped his mouth and yelled,

"Hey! Can **you **hear me?"

"Huh? Who are you?" the voice asked. From the sound of it, it belonged to a young boy.

"Never mind that right now; Are you alright in there? Are you hurt?"

"No... I'm just trapped in here and can't get out. Please help me!"

"I will if you'd just shut up for two seconds!" Kouryuu grunted. He tried to move the rock, but it was much too big and heavy for him. And it didn't help that he was such a scrawny boy for his ages, Lirin had made many a joke about it. He growled. "Damn! This isn't working!"

"Don't leave! I want to get out!" the voice begged.

"I'm not going anywhere! I just need a lever of some kind..." Kouryuu said to himself. Then he spotted a fallen log and it came to him. "Okay, whoever you are, hold tight! If this works, I'll have you out in a minute." he called through the rock.

"Okay! Hurry, please!" Kouryuu ran over to the log, then dragged it to the bolder and stuffed it under it. Then when it was in place, he climbed on top of the bolder and jumped on the log. He missed his footing and fell, but his plan worked. The rock rolled away from the rock entrance and almost immediately a big brown blur bolted out.

"YAAHOOO!! I'm free! I'm free!" it cheered as it jumped up and down. Kouryuu saw it was a boy around his age with long, matted brown hair and big, bright golden eyes. Kouryuu also noticed two other features his long, fluffy dog tail and his cute little dog ears. He reminded Kouryuu of a puppy. Then next thing he knew, the boy had jumped on him and was hugging him tightly.

"Waaugh!"

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thanku! I was starting to think I was never going to get out of there!" the boy said as he rubbed his cheek against Kouryuu's face.

"Okay! Okay! Whatever! Just get off of me!" Kouryuu growled as he shoved the boy off. "Jeeze! What do you think you are? A dog?"

"Actually I'm a werewolf." the boy grinned, revealing some fangs. Kouryuu gave him a flat look.

"Come again?"

"I'm a werewolf! What did you think I was?" Then the boy spotted Kouryuu's candy. "Hey! Is that candy? Sweet! I'm starved!" Then he began to gobble down quickly. Kouryuu watched the boys tail wag back and forth.

'_How does it do that? Is it mechanical?'_ he wondered. He stepped forward and the grabbed the boy's tail and the boy gave loud yelp.

"Whatcha do that for?!" he yelled.

"You mean... it's real?" Kouryuu asked, taken back a little. Okay, he was starting to get freaked! The boy tilted his head to one side.

"Of course! I told you, I'm a werewolf! But what are you?" He sniffed Kouryuu, like a dog would a stranger. "You don't smell like a ghost, a vampire, a witch, or any other creature I know, so what are ya?" Kouryuu frowned.

"What are you talking about? I'm human of course!" he said.

The boy stared at him with wide eyes, as if he had never seen anything like Kouryuu before.

"Hu...man?" he breathed. Kouryuu looked at him questionably.

"What else would I be?"

"Wow! You're really a human? That's so cool!! I've never met a human before! My name is Goku, what's yours?" the boy asked with bright, shining eyes, that remind him of Lirin. Kouryuu gave him a weird look.

"Um... My name is Kouryuu..." he asked. Then he looked around. "Where are we?"

"Huh? Ya don't know where you are? But ya came here!" Goku said, now giving Kouryuu a weird look.

"That clearly by accident." Kouryuu said as he rubbed the back of his head. "I heard you calling, and because it was so annoying that I had to find you and shut you up, and I fell into this empty grave and then I ended up here."

"You came looking for me?" Goku asked, looking surprised.

"Only because you were being annoying! Look just tell me where I am, already!" Kouryuu snapped, annoyed.

"You're in Black Willow Forest at the base of Oak hill." Goku finally answered, grinning ear to ear. "This world is called 'HallowSaint', by the way."

"HallowSaint? Wait! You mean I'm in another world?!" exclaimed Kouryuu, jumping up. "Then how do I get back?!"

"Uhh... No idea. Sorry." Goku said as he scratched behind his ear. Kouryuu felt as if a giant weight had been dropped on him. He fell to his knees.

"You... don't know? But I have to get back! Miss Yaone and the other will be worried about me by now! And dad... I have to get back to dad!" he said, looking like he was going to cry.

'_Dad! Dad! Dad I... I have to get back to him!'_ Kouryuu imagined his father sitting all alone, looking sad and alone. _'Dad... He's all alone...'_ Goku saw Kouryuu's face tried to cheer him up.

"Hey... Maybe I don't know how to get you home, but Hakkai might! He's really, really smart! He'll defiantly know a way!" he said.

"Really?" Kouryuu asked as he looked up at him. He nodded eagerly.

"Hm-hm! Defiantly, c'mon! He lives just a few miles from here! Follow me!" He started to run ahead a little and Kouryuu stood to follow. It's like he really had a choice, now did he?

Goku led him through the creepy forest and Kouryuu just couldn't shake the feeling he was being watched.

"So... where are going exactly?" he asked, hoping the conversation would take him his mind off the surroundings.

"To Hakkai's mansion of course! That's where Hakkai lives." Goku said in his cheerful voice. Kouryuu was starting to wonder if he was somehow related to Lirin, her mom was a mistress after all. Then suddenly he thought he heard wood creak behind him, but when he turned, all he saw were trees.

"Um... This Hakkai... is he a werewolf, too?" he asked as he ran to keep up with Goku.

"Nope. He's a ghost." Goku said, oh so carefree.

"A ghost? WHOA!" Suddenly Kouryuu fell face forward onto the cold, hard dirt path. He pushed himself up a little and saw that a thick tree root had grabbed his leg! "What the heck?!!" he yelled as he tugged his leg.

"Oh, sorry! I forgot to tell ya, these trees are mean and attack sometimes." Goku said as he ran back and pulled at the root, growling. "Let go of 'im, ya stupid firewood!" The tree did not let go however. Instead, it tightened it's grip on Kouryuu's leg, making him gasp in pain.

"AUGH!" Goku growled like a wolf.

"Okay, you asked for it!" he growled. Just then he sunk his teeth into the root and ripped it off Kouryuu's leg as easily as he would rip meat off a chicken bone. Then he grabbed Kouryuu and jumped high in the air and the branches suddenly started to attack them! "Hold on!" Goku yelled as he shifted Kouryuu onto his back. Then he grabbed two of the branches closest to them and tore them off, then began to jump branch, to branch, barely managing to dodge the ones that shot out at them. Finally Goku made it to the ground and began to dash forward at a rapid speed, running every which way to dodge the branches that shot out of the ground randomly. Kouryuu just held on tightly to Goku, not being able to do anything even if he wasn't paralyzed with fright.

After running for a long time, Goku finally came to a stop.

"You okay?" he asked the little boy who was clinging tightly to him.

"Huh?! Oh... Yeah, I'm alright." Kouryuu said he quickly got off Goku's back. He was still shaking a little, it was mostly from shock. He never would have thought Goku could move so fast! Goku chuckled a little.

"That's good. Hey, listen... I'm gonna have to tangle with those trees just a bit longer, but you can go see Hakkai right now! His house is just a bit away from here, you can in through a hole I dug under the gate. Tell 'im that you're my friend and I know he'll help ya! I'll be there as soon as I can!" he told him.

"Wait! Can you really take on those trees by yourself?" Kouryuu asked, actually looking concerned.

"I'll be fine! Don't worry, I can defiantly take on a few trees!" Goku assured him. Then he raced off, leaving Kouryuu all alone.

Kouryuu, now alone, started walking in the opposite direction. His whole body was tense and his fists were clenched tightly. He would never admit it, but he was frighten, more so now he was alone. Finally he came upon a giant rickety old house with a long, black gate in front of it. He wasn't sure, but he guessed this was the place.

✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡

And finally, Goku is introduced! I decided to make him a werewolf because, well, he is like a puppy. And sorry Kouryuu's OC, I couldn't help it.

Review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Believe me, if I did, I'd be a much better Manga artist.(Note: If you want see my art, check me out DevantArt, I'm known as Rashuanu there.). In case you didn't take the hint, no I don't own SaiYuki or any of it's characters, This just a little something I decided to do for Halloween

**Summary: **One night on Halloween, when young Kouryuu Sanzo is trick or treating he suddenly hears a voice calling him so he wonders into a graveyard where he falls into a grave and is sent to world where the monsters are real! Now he has to find his way home before the evil Nii finds out he's there

✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡

**::Chapter 3::**

**::The Vampire and Ghost Manor::**

Kouryuu stood in front of the tall black gates of the mansion. He took a big gulp and grabbed the bars, but whether he pushed or pulled, the gate would not open. Finally he gave up.

'_Didn't Goku say that he dug a hole somewhere?'_ he thought as he looked around. With no other hint on how to get in, he began to walk around the gate until he found a small hole under the gate that looked like some dog had dug. Kouryuu hesitated for a moment.

'_If I go this way... I'll be trespassing.'_ he thought. Then he suddenly heard the loud screeching of bats and his hair practically stood as he scurried towards the hole._ 'Then again, I'd rather be a trespasser than a dead man!'_ He crawled under the gate and was now in some strange garden. _'I hope the plants here don't attack me!'_ he thought as he pulled himself up. Then, pulling his cape closely around him, he walked towards the house.

When Kouryuu made it to the porch, he shivered. If anyone had asked him he would have said it was from the cold eerie wind that was blowing, but the reality was he was scared. Taking a deep breath, he reach forward to knock on the door, but the moment he touched the door, it fell opened. Kouryuu jumped a little in surprise as it fell with a crash. Then he took a step inside.

Well, the house was your typical old house haunted house, dust every where, creaky floor boards, the works.

'_Does Goku's friend really live here?'_ he wondered.

"Hel...Hello?" he called quietly as he entered deeper.

"Well, well..." a deep, seducing voice said from behind him. "What do we have here?" Kouryuu quickly spun around to meet two sharp, blood red eyes. The eyes were attached to a handsome, tall man with long blood red hair and dark, tan skin, and long, sharp white fangs, who was hanging upside down from the ceiling. Kouryuu's hair pricked up a little and he started to take step back, only to find that he couldn't move! The vampire flipped down from the roof and walked towards the young boy.

"Let's see..." he murmured as he walked around him. "Not werewolf, not a vampire, not goblin, ghost, monster... So what are you?" The vampire bent down near Kouryuu's neck. "Ah, well. Ether way, you're a cutie. And I'm sure you'll taste splendid." Kouryuu felt himself shiver as he felt the man's breath on his neck. He was just about to bite him when a piece of wood him the vampire making him pull back, holding his head.

"OW! What the hell?!" Kouryuu fell to the floor as if he had been released from some kind of restraint.

"Gojyo, you pervert! I leave th' kid alone fer one minute and you try ta take a bite outta 'im!" Kouryuu turned his head and saw Goku glaring at the man. He looked a bit ruffled, but unharmed all the same.

"Baka inu!" the man known as Gojyo growled. "This kid came in without permission! He's a trespasser!"

"Stupid blood sucker! I sent 'im here ta see Hakkai! I told him how to get in and everything!" Goku snarled as he walked over to Kouryuu to help him up. "You okay?" he said in a softer voice. Kouryuu just nodded as he blushed faintly.

"Bull! If that's true, then why'd he'd knock the door down!" Gojyo accused.

"I didn't! It fell when I went to knock!" Kouryuu interrupted, finally finding his voice.

"Liar! Why would the door just fall open?"

"Maybe because a certain vampire keeps kicking it down every time he comes over." a man with short dark brown hair and emerald green eyes said as he suddenly appeared behind Gojyo. Kouryuu jumped a little once again. Dammit, why did everyone keep appearing out of no where?!

"Hey, Hakkai!" Goku greeted happily.

"Oh, I guess that could be it, eh, heh..." Gojyo said nervously. Hakkai gave him a smile then looked over at Kouryuu.

"Oh? Who do we have here?"

"Hakkai this is Kouryuu! He's a human! He saved me when I got trapped in that stupid cave." Goku explained. Hakkai stared at Kouryuu with wide eyes.

"A human? My goodness, what are you doing here?" he asked. Kouryuu told him about how he went into the graveyard and fell into it and somehow ended up here. When he was finished, Hakkai had a thoughtful look.

"I see... So you fell into a grave?" he asked. Kouryuu nodded.

"Yeah, I fell in while lookin' for him." he said as he jabbed over his shoulder at Goku. He was a bit nervous about Hakkai since he was transparent and wore a monocle, but at least he seemed nice. Hakkai put his hand to his chin.

"That's the same way I got here." he said.

"Huh? You mean you're human too?" Kouryuu asked. Hakkai chuckled.

"Well, I used to be. You see, I lived in the medieval times with my older sister until one day she was kidnaped by a zombie. I followed them to the grave yard and like you, I found myself here. I failed to find my sister though and after a while I became a ghost." he said, a bit sad.

"Hold up! You mean if I don't get home, I'll turn into a ghost?!" Kouryuu exclaimed. Hakkai nodded.

"Yes. But that's the least of our problems." he said.

"Yeah. Once Nii finds out a human's here, he'll start to hunt ya down." Gojyo said.

"Nii?" questioned Kouryuu as he tilted his head. Goku spoke up.

"He's a mean old warlock who lives on Witchcap Mountain. He's the one who charmed the trees that attacked us."

"And more importantly, he likes to hunt down humans and well..." Hakkai trailed off.

"What? Eat them?" Kouryuu asked.

"Yeah, we'll go with that." Gojyo said. This didn't make Kouryuu feel better. Hakkai spoke again.

"We have to get you to Pumpkin Mountain. Once we get you there, the Grave Keeper might be able to help you get home." he said.

"You mean... You'll all help me?" Kouryuu asked.

"Of course!" Goku said, his tail waging. "You helped me outta that cave, and ya gave me all your food! Th' least I can do is help ya get home!" he said as he rubbed up against him.

"And if I didn't help you prevent what happened to me, I wouldn't be able to sleep at night." Hakkai added.

"And I have nothin' else to do." Gojyo said. Then he got a serious look. "Although, we better move fast." he said a raven suddenly flew into the air with a loud Kaww.

The crow flew high threw the sky until it came to a mountain shaped like a witch's cap, and on that mountain was a giant black castle with bat and crows surrounding it. Below laid a large black moat filled with crocodiles and a giant squid. Inside the castle was many creatures of the night, some blood thirsty, other just craving flesh, but among these creatures was a man. A man with short black hair, and eyes empty and dark as shadows itself, wearing a long black robe and square spectacles that glowed in the moon light. The man lived in that castle for more than a thousand years, no one knew where he came from, or what he was, all anyone knew was that he was a powerful warlock. More frightening than ghost, more blood thirsty than a vampire, and possibility more vicious than a werewolf, he was Nii Jiyani, The Muten Warlock of Witchcap Mountain.

For centuries now, Nii had been experimenting on other creatures trying to make the perfect monster, but there was something missing from his experiment and that was a human. See, human bodies were easier to manipulate than monsters, so they made easy for experiments (among other things).

But alas, Nii could not find a human in ages and so it seemed he would never be able to make the perfect monster.

Just then the crow flew in through the window and Nii up his hand, which it perched on.

"Hello... What brings you here?" He gazed into the crows eyes and saw everything the crow had seen. The werewolf, the trees, the vampire, the Ghost and... "Ah. What have we here? A human? And a cutie at that. How perfect." Nii grinned as he stood. "Keep an eye on him while I prepare for my ah... Experiment." The crow nodded then flew off and Nii walked down the long spiraling steps all the way down to his laboratory where he walked over to his spell book.

"A human after so long... Who would have guessed? Well, I can't let him get away, so I'll send something to keep him here. Ah. Here we go perfect."

✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡

I know they're not that great, interesting, or believable, but this is just a short Halloween special.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Believe me, if I did, I'd be a much better Manga artist.(Note: If you want see my art, check me out DevantArt, I'm known as Rashuanu there.). In case you didn't take the hint, no I don't own SaiYuki or any of it's characters, This just a little something I decided to do for Halloween

**Summary: **One night on Halloween, when young Kouryuu Sanzo is trick or treating he suddenly hears a voice calling him so he wonders into a graveyard where he falls into a grave and is sent to world where the monsters are real! Now he has to find his way home before the evil Nii finds out he's there

✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡

**::Chapter 4::**

**::Off to see the Angry Witch of the West::**

"So what exactly is this thing you humans call Halloween?" Gojyo asked as they walked down a stone path. Kouryuu sighed. Honestly, didn't this guy ever shut up?

"In my world, Halloween originally ordinated from the European holiday, 'All Hollow's Eve', which was also known as 'All Saints day'. Anyway, a hundred years ago All Hollow's Eve was day for harvest wheat and crops. Nowadays though, it's just a day where kids dress up, pretend to be something they're not and get free candy." he explained, a bit coldly. He didn't really like Gojyo since he tried to suck his blood.

"Wow, really?!" Goku asked excitedly as she walked right next to Kouryuu. "That sounds awesome! I wanna do that!"

"Well, you do have the perfect costume... considering it's real." Kouryuu said with a sweat drop. Gojyo laughed.

"Ha! From the way you reacted, I'll bet you humans never saw anyone like us before!" Kouryuu sweat dropped.

"Well excuse me for being scared of a pervert trying to suck my blood!" he snapped.

"Hey! I'm not a pervert!"

"Yes you are!" Goku injected. "Yer the biggest pervert I know!"

"Shut up! That doesn't mean anything! You barely know anyone!" Gojyo yelled. Kouryuu sighed. If only he had something to hit them with, like harisen or something...

"Now, now, you two. Since none of you seemed to have notice, I guess I have to point it out..." Hakkai interrupted as he floated ahead of them. "None of us know the way to Pumpkin Mountain." Kouryuu froze and turned whiter than paper.

"Umm... Kouryuu?" Goku said as he poked him.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!!" he yelled in a very loud voice, making Goku and Gojyo jump back.

"Shit, that kid has a pair of lungs!" said Gojyo as he held his chest.

"How am I going to get home if we don't know how to get the mountain?!" Kouryuu yelled again, totally freaking out.

"Clam down, calm down!" Hakkai said nervously. Oh, boy. He was glad this child wasn't an adult, otherwise he had the feeling he would be dodging bullets. "I know who we can ask for help."

"Oh, no!" Gojyo said as he put his hand over his eyes. "I hope you're not thinking about who I think you're thinking about."

"HUH?" said Goku and Kouryuu.

"She's our only choice, Gojyo," Hakkai reasoned with him. "If we don't get Kouryuu home quick, he'll never be able to return."

"What?" Kouryuu breathed as his eyes widen. "You... You mean if I can't get home soon... I'll never be able get back? Becoming... a ghost is one thing, but what you're saying is... That I won't even be able to see my family and friends?" He thought of Lirin and the others, and his father. If he didn't get home soon... He would never be able to see them again. He would disappear forever.

Like his mother.

Goku tugged at his shirt.

"Don't worry, I told ya, we'll get ya home." he assured Kouryuu. Then he turned to Hakkai. "Kai, who're you talking about? Who knows where Pumpkin Mountain is?"

"Hwang. She's a witch who lives in a hut just up this hill." Then Hakkai grinned. "Gojyo tried to hit on her and she turned him into a toad."

"Should have left him that way." muttered Kouryuu. Gojyo glared at him, but he ignored him and began to walk forward. "So where is this witch?" Gojyo suddenly jump in the air and landed right in front Kouryuu, making the poor boy fall back in shock.

"Hold up! You can't go." he said.

"WHOA! Stop that!" Kouryuu yelled as he held his chest, right above his heart. Dammit, what was with these people?! "And what do you mean, I can't go?"

"Hello, Hwang's a witch! And not a nice one at that. If she sees you, a human, there's no tellin' what she'll do. And let me tell you, a witch is **not** someone you want to tangle with." Gojyo said, hands on his hips.

"But!"

"He's right." Hakkai agreed. "Witches aren't generally evil people, but they do like to play with their magic and experiment. And I don't think your family would be too happy if you went back as frog." he added with a smile. Kouryuu looked away, knowing they were right. Hakkai turned to Goku. "Goku, you stay with Kouryuu and look after him while Gojyo and I go talk to Hwang. We'll be back as soon as we can."

"Got it!" Goku said as he rubbed up against Kouryuu like a puppy. Kouryuu sweat dropped.

"Will you stop that?" he muttered as he blushed lightly. Gojyo chuckled as he gave a cool salute.

"See ya soon, children. Don't do anything above the rating." Then he turned into a small black bat and flew off into the cloudy sky. Hakkai sweat dropped.

"Must you turn into a bat, Gojyo? You know you can't see very well in that form." Then he turned to Goku and said, "Take care of Kouryuu." Then he floated into the sky after Gojyo.

When they were gone, Kouryuu pulled his knees to his chest, looking sad. Goku decided to break the long silence.

"So what's your family like? They must be great if you want to see them so bad." he asked. Kouryuu looked up at him, then sighed.

"It's just dad. My mom died in a car accident 5 years ago. I don't remember that day very much, but what do remember is dad crying, and saying that he was alone now that mom was gone. Dad was so sad... So I told him, I promised him, that I would always be with him, so he wouldn't be alone. After that dad always smiled, like everything was okay, but I knew... He was just putting on an act for me. I... I have to get back. I just have to." he explained. Goku stared at him with emotionless eyes.

"I know how that's like. Being alone. I used to be alone all the time before I met Gojyo and Hakkai, but... They don't need me. I'm just a guy who drops by once and a while." he said with a sad smile in a voice... that made Kouryuu want to cry. "That's why... I was super happy when you came all the way here from another world just ta help me. That's why... I promise no matter, I'll get home." Kouryuu stared into his eyes, then looked away and blushed a little.

Then they suddenly heard a high pitched laugh.

"Awwwwwww! What a touching scene!" Kouryuu and Goku both looked up and saw a man with bleach blonde hair and dark blue eyes. Kouryuu also noted that he had sharp talons and long, sparrow brown wings.

"Crap! It's a harpy!" Goku growled as got into position, ready to pounce. "What're you doin' here?" The Harpy laughed.

"Ha, ha, ha! Awww! What a cute puppy! He actually thinks he could take me on!" it said joyfully from the branch he was sitting on. Goku growled.

"I'm not a puppy!" he barked. "Tell me why you're here, or I'll rip you to shreds!"

"I'm here to pick up a little somethin' for Master Nii." the Harpy said as he motioned his head towards Kouryuu. Goku growled violently.

"Over my dead body!" he growled as he jumped at the harpy. The harpy dodged him, then kicked him into the ground.

"Goku!!" Kouryuu yelled.

**OoOoO**

Gojyo and Hakkai flew through the misty night sky until they came to a small cabin wooden mill. Gojyo, who couldn't see very well in his bat form, slammed into a mill and went spinning round and round until the mill threw him off and he landed in the water with a splash. Then he floated with anime swirlies, down the river till he floated to shore and returned to his human form. Hakkai chuckled as he floated down next to him.

"You know you don't have to become a bat to fly. In fact, it's safer if you don't." he said. "Need I remind you of the expression, 'Blind as a bat'?"

"I didn't want that hag to see me coming." Gojyo moaned as he sat up. "And I'm the reason they invented that expression." Hakkai laughed.

"I understand. Would you like to wait here while I go talk to her?"

"Nah, I'll go. Besides..." Gojyo said as he stood. "This whole situation must be kinda painful for you. I mean, this whole situation hits kinda close to home with you." Hakkai gave a sad smile.

"Not...exactly. My sister was the only family I had. No one was waiting for me in the human world." he said as he looked at the sky. "I had nothing before I came here, but that boy... has someone very important waiting for him. I can understand that now, thanks to you." Gojyo looked away, blushing a little.

"Uh, yeah, whatever." he muttered. "Well, there's that old witch." Hakkai looked up and saw a stern looking woman with short, wavy brown hair and narrowed brown eyes, standing over a cauldron.

"Indeed it is." Hakkai said as he laughed a little, not sure if she was going to zap them or what when she noticed them. Hakkai waved. "Hwang, hello. How are you tonight?" Hwang looked up and glared when she saw Gojyo.

"What do _you_ want?" she frowned.

"To stay a vampire." Gojyo said as he held his hands up.

"We want to know the way to Pumpkin Mountain, to where the Grave Keeper lives." Hakkai said seriously. Hwang frowned.

"Why would you want to go there?" she inquired.

"Uh... Well, Gojyo and I have a bet. We want to see if the Grave Keeper actually exists or not." Hakkai quickly said. He couldn't tell her about Kouryuu. She looked him over.

"It is said that the Grave Keeper doesn't like visitors, in fact no one has ever returned once they go on that mountain."

"Yuck! What is this stuff? Some kind of potion to summon mummies?" Gojyo asked as he sniffed the potion.

"It's my dinner." Hwang said with a glare.

"Ooh..." Gojyo said as he stepped away, ready to run if he needed to. Hwang glared at him then to Hakkai said,

"To get to Pumpkin Mountain, light a candle and stick it in a Jack 'O Lantern. Make sure to leave bat boy there."

"Hey!"

"Yes, of course. Thank you very much." Hakkai cut Gojyo off. "Let's go, bat boy." Gojyo glared at him.

"Be glad you're a ghost." he said with a twitch. Then the two left.

✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡

**Review!! Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Believe me, if I did, I'd be a much better Manga artist.(Note: If you want see my art, check me out DevantArt, I'm known as Rashuanu there.). In case you didn't take the hint, no I don't own SaiYuki or any of it's characters, This just a little something I decided to do for Halloween

**Summary: **One night on Halloween, when young Kouryuu Sanzo is trick or treating he suddenly hears a voice calling him so he wonders into a graveyard where he falls into a grave and is sent to world where the monsters are real! Now he has to find his way home before the evil Nii finds out he's there

✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡

**::Chapter 5::**

**::In the Dark of the Moonlight::**

"Crap! It's a harpy!" Goku growled as got into position, ready to pounce. "What're you doin' here?" The Harpy laughed.

"Ha, ha, ha! Awww! What a cute puppy! He actually thinks he could take me on!" it said joyfully from the branch he was sitting on. Goku growled.

"I'm not a puppy!" he barked. "Tell me why you're here, or I'll rip you to shreds!"

"I'm here to pick up a little somethin' for Master Nii." the Harpy said as he motioned his head towards Kouryuu. Goku growled violently.

"Over my dead body!" he growled as he jumped at the harpy. The harpy dodged him, then kicked him into the ground.

"Goku!!" Kouryuu yelled. The harpy laughed louder.

"Is that the best you can do? How pathetic! You're really pathetic!" it laughed. Goku growled as he pushed himself up again.

"Shut up, bastard!" he yelled as he jumped at the harpy again. He jumped on him and managed to pin him to the ground for a moment, but the harp kicked him off and pinned him to the ground by his throat. Gokyu gasp in pain and for air as he was slammed into the ground.

"Ha, ha! Like I said you're weak! Weak, weak!" the harp laughed. It lifted it's talons, ready to rip out Goku's throat.

"No!" Kouryuu yelled as jumped on the harpy's back, making it release it's hold on Goku. The Harpy was caught off guard and using inhuman strength, hit Kouryuu in his chest and flung him off, sending poor Kouryuu sprawling across the stone road. He coughed a little blood as he tried to move, only to find that his chest hurt too much.

"Kouryuu!!" Goku yelled in worry as he watched Kouryuu writhe in pain. Then he gritted his teeth as he clenched his claws. "I won't... I won't forgive you..." In the sky, the clouds all rolled back to reveal a big, silver round, full moon. "**I WON'T FORGIVE YOU!!!**"

Goku let out a loud scream as a bright, silver beam shot down from the moon and hit him. Kouryuu gasped as he watched from where he laid.

'_What's... going on?' _he wondered. Even The harpy stared in shock. Goku continued to yell as body began to change. His ears became pointer and his nails grew into claws, his body grew bigger, while his hair became longer. When the transformation was completed he stood tall, his eyes gleaming. Kouryuu stared and was caught off guard as the harpy started to laugh.

"So, the brat shows his true colors, does he?" he laughed. "Ha, haa! This could be fun!" Kouryuu turned back to Goku, who was grinning evilly.

'_G...Goku?'_

**OoOoOo**

"Have you found one yet, Gojyo?" Hakkai asked Gojyo as he floated above a pumpkin patch.

"I've found plenty! You just can't seem to pick one!" Gojyo grumbled as he looked through a bunch of pumpkin vines trying to find the right pumpkin.

"It wasn't my fault, Gojyo. The first one was much too big to carry, and the second one was too small for the candle and the last one was rotten." Hakkai said, with a small smile.

"Yeah whatever, Goldilocks. How do you feel about this one?" Gojyo asked as he held up a medium sized pumpkin.

"Ah! It's just right." Hakkai said with a gentle laugh as he clapped his hands together. Then his expression suddenly turn to that of horror. "Oh, no..."

"What? What's wrong with this one? It's not too big, it's big enough for the candle, and it's not rotten..."

"It's not that, look at the sky!"

"Eh?" Gojyo said as he looked up. Then his eyes widened. "Oh, shit..." The full moon was out... and they had left a defenseless child alone with a werewolf that would now be blood thirtsy!

"Gojyo, we have to get back! Kouryuu could be in danger!" Hakkai said worriedly.

"Shit, you don't have to tell me!" Gojyo said as he flew into the sky with the pumpkin. Hakkai followed in suit and hoped they weren't too late.

**OoOoOo**

Kouryuu stared at the older version of Goku.

"G...Goku?" he breathed as the harpy laughed.

"So, the brat shows his true colors, does he?" he laughed. "Ha, haa! This could be fun!" Goku swayed a little, then suddenly he appeared right in front of the harpy and slammed his head into the ground.

"Huh?" the harpy said.

'_I didn't even see him move!'_ Kouryuu thought as he stared, wide eyed. The harpy kicked Goku off him, but Goku just skidded a little, then leaped at him again.

"St-Stupid werewolf! I'll kill you!" the harpy said as he threw some of his razor feathers at him. Goku just smirked as he charged forward. Then, dodging all the feathers, he punched the harpy hard in the face, making him fall back in pain. Goku continue to smile as he walked over to him. Then he got on top of him and began to punch him, over, and over.

Kouryuu just watched the whole time in fright.

"Goku...?" he breathed. He remembered the little puppy Goku and compared him to what he saw before him. "What's... going on?" Then he suddenly remembered what he had read about werewolves and looked at the sky.

'_The full moon! That must be what's making him act like this.' _he realized. Then he turned back to Goku. _'If that's the case... then how do I stop him?'_ Suddenly, back where Goku and the harpy were fighting, Goku bit the harpy's shoulder, and ripped it. It screamed in agony and pain.

"Goku stop it!!" Kouryuu yelled. Goku suddenly stopped what he was doing and froze. The harpy took this chance to kick him off and suddenly it flew towards Kouryuu!

"Human!! If my master can't have you, no one can!" I screeched. Kouryuu was frozen with fear, so sure he was going to die. But then Goku pounced the harpy and they skidded off the road and out of Kouryuu's sight. The only thing Kouryuu heard was the harpy's scream.

When Kouryuu didn't hear anything else, he became worried.

"Goku?" Slowly, he crawled towards where the bushes where they skidded. "Goku?" he called again. Just then something grabbed him from behind yanked him back.

"Wha?! Ahh!" he screamed.

"Calm down! It's me!" Gojyo said as he kept a tight grip on Kouryuu and watched the bush warily.

"Huh?! Gojyo? What's going on?" Kouryuu asked as Gojyo cautiously took a few steps back.

"Do the math, kid! Werewolf, full moon, animal instinct... they all equal one blood thirsty werewolf." the vampire said as Goku came out of the bush and stared at them, his sharp golden eyes gleaming in the silver moonlight.

"And here I thought, you were the blood thirsty one." Kouryuu just had to say. Gojyo twitched a little.

"Cute, kid. Hakkai! Take the kid, I'm gonna try to stall 'im until the moon goes back." Gojyo said as he tossed Kouryuu to Hakkai. Unfortunately, since Hakkai was a ghost, Kouryuu just went through him.

"Ow!"

"Eh, heh... Sorry!" Hakkai said with a sweat drop.

Gojyo walked towards Goku who just stood there.

"Hey. Baka Inu. What are you– Whoa!" Just then Goku tried to hit him, but he managed to duck just in time.

"Gojyo, no!" Hakkai yelled, a little too late. "Be careful! Goku's not of his own mind! He can't control himself!"

"Shit!" cursed Gojyo. "This is why I hate werewolves!" He grabbed Goku's arm, then he tried to punch Goku while yelling,

"Here... Eat this!" Then Goku literally sank his teeth into Gojyo's arm.

"Gojyo!" yelled Hakkai.

"Dammit! It's just an expression! Now let go of my arm! I'm the vampire here, not you!!" He began to punch Goku, who wasn't even flinching. Then Goku kicked him in the gut and sent him skidding.

"Gojyo!" Hakkai yelled in concern. Kouryuu watched and clenched his fists.

'_Damn... Dammit! Why am I... such a child?'_ Then without thinking he charged forward.

"Kouryuu!" Hakkai yelled, but Kouryuu didn't listen. He hugged Goku from behind and held him tight.

"Goku! Stop it! It's over! This isn't like you! This isn't like you at all!" he cried as he held him tightly. He wanted Goku to go bac to the way he usually was. Back to that wolf he had found in the cave. For a minute, Goku didn't move. Then the moon went back behind the clouds and Goku returned to normal, falling to his knees.

Goku blinked twice, then stared at Kouryuu with teary eyes.

"Kouryuu... Kouryuu I... I... I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." he cried. Kouryuu blinked then lightly hit Goku on the head.

"Baka. Why are you apologizing? You just save my life! I should be saying thank you." he said, gruffly. Goku stared at Kouryuu in surprise.

"But..."

"But what? Look! You save me, I don't care how! If you hadn't have transformed when you did who knows what would have happened. You have nothing to apologize for." Kouryuu told him with a light blush. Goku blinked, then smiled widely and began to laugh. Hakkai smiled as he watched them.

"Except for biting my, baka inu." Gojyo said as his vampire powers healed his arm.

"Like I said, you have nothing to apologize for." Kouryuu said flatly as he folded his arms.

"What was that, brat?!" Hakkai laughed as he interrupted.

"Now, now! We do have places to go." Hakkai said as used his ghost powers to make the pumpkin float, then using his chi power he carved the pumpkin into that of a jack 'o lantern.

"What are you going to do with that?" Kouryuu asked as Gojyo took it.

"This... is going to lead us to Pumpkin Mountain." Hakkai answered as he lit the candle. For a few seconds, it just glowed, but then the orange candle light shone brightly in a certain direction.

"Looks like we've found our path." Gojyo smirked.

"This is great! Now you can get home." Goku said.

"...Right." Kouryuu said, not as anxious as he should be.

✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡

Yay! Even The Seiten Taisen Made it in this! Review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Believe me, if I did, I'd be a much better Manga artist.(Note: If you want see my art, check me out DevantArt, I'm known as Rashuanu there.). In case you didn't take the hint, no I don't own SaiYuki or any of it's characters, This just a little something I decided to do for Halloween

**Summary: **One night on Halloween, when young Kouryuu Sanzo is trick or treating he suddenly hears a voice calling him so he wonders into a graveyard where he falls into a grave and is sent to world where the monsters are real! Now he has to find his way home before the evil Nii finds out he's there

✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡

**::Chapter 6::**

**::Happy Halloween, my dear::**

Nii smiled to himself as he watched Kouryuu and the gang through his crystal ball.

"So, it seems this human has some powerful friends. Well, no matter. They will be but a trifle for me. How unfortunate for Kami-sama though. Oh, well. He was old news anyway." he said as he stood. "Speaking of which, all the preparations have been made, so now I believe it is time to fetch my guess of honor." Then with that he took a drink of a black, bubbling potion. Then he grabbed a black cloak along with and with a wave of his hand, he vanished in swirl of black smoke.

**OoOoOo**

As Kouryuu and the gang followed the light from the pumpkin, Kouryuu was distracted. He was happy that he would soon be going home to his father, on the other hand he had gotten really attached to Goku and the thought of leaving him made Kouryuu sad.

"What's th' matter, Kouryuu?" Goku asked.

"Oh. Nothing." Kouryuu quickly lied. "Just a little cold."

"It is a bit nippy. We must be getting closer." Hakkai said. Just then there was a large rush of wind that blew out the candle in the jack 'o lantern.

"Shit! The candle went out! How are we suppose to find that mountain now?" Gojyo cursed.

"We don't need it. Look!" Goku said as he pointed ahead. They all looked forward and saw a mountain shaped like a giant grinning pumpkin.

"Well... At least we know how it got it's name." Kouryuu said as he pulled his cloak around him.

"All right, now all that's left is to find that Grave Keeper person." Gojyo said as he stretched. "Man, I'm gonna have a looong sleep in my coffin after this."

"Just make sure someone buries you after you get in." Kouryuu replied. Gojyo glared at him. They walked around for awhile until they came to a pumpkin patch. They all sweat dropped.

"Okay, first the name, then the Jack 'o lantern guide, then the pumpkin shape mountain and now a thriving pumpkin patch? Okay, someone is taking the pumpkin theme too far." Gojyo said with a sweat drop.

"I agree." Kouryuu said.

"Woow. Look at all the pumpkins." Goku said as he jumped forward a little. Unfortunately, he missed his footing and got his foot stuck in a pumpkin, which made him fall forward and get his head stuck in pumpkin. Gojyo laughed.

"Ha! It's an improvement on you, Goku! You never looked better." he said. Goku said something back, but it was muffled by the pumpkin. He tried to get it off, but it was stuck on his head. He threw a small fit and tried to push it off, but the only thing he did was fall back. Gojyo chuckled as he walked forward.

"Alright, alright. Keep your tail on, I'll get you out." he said as he began to pull at the pumpkin to no avail. While Goku and Gojyo struggled with the pumpkin, Hakkai noticed Kouryuu looking a bit down.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing." Kouryuu said. Then he asked, "Hakkai... were sad when you knew you could never go home?" Hakkai was taken by surprise, then replied,

"Well, I was a little. But Kannan and I were orphans in the mediaeval ages. There was no one waiting for me once Kannan was gone. I was alone, until I met Gojyo. It was then I found that home... was a place with people you care for." Kouryuu looked away.

"That doesn't help. I know everyone cares for me back in my world, but..." He looked at Goku. Finally Gojyo let out a growl.

"The hell with this!" he growled. Then he drop kicked right on top of Goku's head, breaking the pumpkin.

"Ow! Hey, what was that for?!" Goku yelled as he held his head.

"Why are you complaining? You're out of that pumpkin, aren't you?" Gojyo grinned. Goku muttered something Kouryuu couldn't hear. He watched Goku sadly as Goku smashed the pumpkin on his foot. After he left... Goku would be alone again.

Before he dwell on it any longer though, a giant pumpkin vine suddenly grabbed him from behind and yanked him back.

"Kouryuu!!" the others yelled. Kouryuu would have yelled as well, if the vine wasn't now wrapped around his mouth.

"Well, well. So this is the human. You're even cuter in person." Nii said as he stepped forward. Kouryuu's eyes widen as the strange man approached him, he struggled to no avail.

"Nii!" Goku growled as he got into a pouncing position. Gojyo and Hakkai got ready to fight.

"Ah. Yes, I've been watching you all and you've been very entertaining. But now, I have some experiments to resume and to do that, I need this boy." Nii said as he brushed his fingers on Kouryuu's face.

"Mmmpff!" Kouryuu shivered and tried to pull away, but couldn't.

"Over our dead bodies!" Gojyo growled. Nii smiled.

"Ah. That was of course the idea." He waved his hand and Kouryuu was suddenly thrown in a magically enlarged Jack 'O Lantern that clamped it's mouth shut when Kouryuu landed with a thump. Nii waved his hand again and suddenly a bunch of pumpkins came to life and started to attack the monsters. Goku jumped to the left to avoid one, then grabbed it by it's vine and swung it around in a circle destroying a bunch of the others. Gojyo meanwhile, flipped in the air and when he landed on his hands, spun around at unnatural speed and created a small wind force that blew the pumpkins away and into each other, while Hakkai gather a bunch of chi energy and blasted the pumpkins, turning them into pumpkin pie.

"Anyone got the turkey?" he joked. Nii just grinned.

"What a lovely idea." he said as he waved his hand. Then a giant, 9 foot, black crow appeared, it's eyes glowing like rubies. "Unfortunately, all I have is a crow. And I think that he'll be dinning on you."

"Oh, crap!!" Goku exclaimed as he looked up at it.

"I'll handle this guy!" Gojyo said as he dashed forward. "You two handle the pumpkins and get the kid!" Then he flew up into the air and attacked the bird. Opening wide to reveal his sharp, pearly white fangs and bit deeply into the bird's wing joint.

"Goku! I'll handle these guys, you go rescue Kouryuu!" Hakkai said as he blast more possessed pumpkins.

"Got it!" Goku said as he dashed towards the giant pumpkin that held Kouryuu captive.

"I don't think so." Nii taunted as he waved his hand again. This time a giant oak tree came to life and slams it's hand like branch right on top of Goku, then it picked him up. Goku growled in frustrated.

"God dammit!! I'm getting sick of these trees!" he growled as he struggled.

Kouryuu meanwhile, kicked and clawed at his pumpkin prison desperate to get out and help his friends.

"Let me out, dammit! Let me out!" he screamed as he kicked the insides. He had to help his friends! He just had to! The pumpkin, not at all happy about being kicked by some brat, shot some kind of wet slimy tentacle that began to bind Kouryuu.

'_Pumpkin guts?!'_ he thought as he struggled to free his arm and legs

"Are you shitting me?! Mmmpff!" he cried before the guts wrapped around his mouth. Then pumpkin guts bound his arms to his sides and his legs together so he couldn't move no matter how hard he tried.

On the outside it the air, the crow wasn't happy about being bit and so, using it's beak, stabbed Gojyo in the back, making the vampire release it's grip and fall a little. The crow then grabbed Gojyo with it's talons and threw him towards Hakkai, who he went through.

"Gojyo!" exclaimed Hakkai in worry. The pumpkins advance further and it took everything Hakkai had to keep them away.

Up being held captive by a tree, Goku bit into the wood to the tree making it release it's grip a bit. Goku took this chance to jump out, but when he landed on the ground he was hit by a huge tree root. Nii laughed as he watched them.

"Ha, ha! You stupid fools! I am the greatest sorcerer of them all! I am the strongest, the smartest--" Nii was suddenly cut of when something hit him in the back of his head with a shovel.

"And the loudest." a irritated, sexy, seducing like voice said. The voice belonged to a woman with long, flowing silk ebony black hair, that was held in a high ponytail, pale skin and dark, droopy amethyst jewel eyes that shone with mischief and glee. She wore a black tank top and short black mini-skirt with short detached sleeves and long, black high heels. She was leaning against shovel, looking irritated and bored. With Nii unconscious the giant crow returned to it's normal size, all the pumpkins went back to being life less, the tree returned to normal and finally the pumpkin that was holding Kouryuu disappeared and Kouryuu fell to the ground with a small thud.

"Oof!" he said when he fell.

"Kouryuu! Are you alright?" Goku asked as he ran over to him.

"Yeah, I'm okay. But what about you?" Kouryuu asked. He was a little wet from the pumpkin guts.

"Ha! No worries, I'm a-o-kay!" Goku assured him. "It'll take more than a tree to stop me!"

"Glad to hear it." the woman said as she walked forward. "Now who are you and why are you here?" Then he gaze fell on to Kouryuu. "What's a human doing in this word?"

"It's a long story. But may we ask who you are?" Hakkai asked. The woman gave him a flat look as she shifted the shovel onto her shoulder.

"Who do you think? I'm the Grave Keeper!" The boys eyes all widen.

"Th-the grave keeper? You?" stuttered Gojyo. "That thing?"

"She doesn't look like a Grave Keeper. I was expecting an old man." said Hakkai.

"You two have some nerve." growled the Grave Keeper. "What do you two want?"

"Well, our friend here needs to get home. Can you help us?" Hakkai said as he motioned to Kouryuu. The Grave Keeper stared at Kouryuu, then turned.

"Oh, that's no problem. Follow me!" she said as she walked away. The boys all turned to each other.

"Well, I guess this is good bye." said Hakkai.

"Yeah," Gojyo said as he ruffled Kouryuu's golden locks. "What can I say? You're the most annoying prick I know, but hey. You just grew on me. Take care."

"Like wise." Kouryuu said flatly. Hakkai chuckled.

"It was nice to see a another human again, even for a short while. I do hope you'll be okay in your world."

"I will. There's a lot of people looking out for me there." Kouryuu assured him. Finally he turned to Goku. When he opened his mouth to say something, Goku hugged him.

"Thanks for comin' all th' way her ta help me. I'll miss ya, Kouryuu." he told him. Kouryuu wanted to say something but then The Grave Keeper yelled,

"Oi! Get yer damn ass over here, or you'll never get home!" Kouryuu took one last look at Goku and breathed,

"Goodbye." then ran over to the angry woman with the shovel. When he got near he saw that she was standing over a hole much like the grave he had fallen into.

"Ready to go home kid?" she asked. Kouryuu nodded and the woman smirked.

"Well. In you go then." She lifted her shovel... And nailed him in the back of his head.

"YEOW!" Kouryuu cried before he fell head first into the grave, only seeing stars as he fell.

**OoOoOo**

When Kouryuu opened his eyes, his head was throbbing.

"Kouryuu! Kouryuu!" he head familiar voices yell. It was Lirin and Yaone!

"Hey, here he is! Oi! We found him." he heard Dokugakuji yelled. Then someone grabbed him and pulled him out of the grave. "You okay, kiddo?" Dokugakuji asked as he looked into Kouryuu's eyes.

"Besides the throbbing head ache, I'm fine." Kouryuu said as he rubbed his head.

"What were you thinking?! Running into a graveyard, you could have been seriously hurt!" Yaone scolded.

'Yeah, like I'm not already hurt.' Kouryuu wanted to say, but thought better of it.

"Sorry." he muttered instead.

"Why did you come here?" Kougaiji asked.

"I thought heard something crying." he responded as he looked at the ground. As all that a dream?

"Well, I'm glad you found what you were looking for." a voice said. Kouryuu looked up and saw the grave keeper!

'Shit! It's the crazy woman with the shovel.'

"By the way, I think this was the thing you heard, boyo." the Grave Keeper said as she held something out. It was a puppy with matted brown hair and big, puppy dog eyes. Kouryuu gasped.

"Goku?!" he exclaimed as he took the puppy.

"Eh? Is this your dog?" Lirin asked.

"No..." Kouryuu said as the puppy licked him. "But he is a friend."

"Eh?" The Kogaiji gang all said as they looked at him questionably. The Grave Keeper laughed.

"Relax. It's Halloween and strange things always happen... on all Hallow's Eve." Then she looked at Kouryuu.

"Happy Halloween... Little Kouryuu Sanzo."

✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡✞✡

Yay! This is the first time I've ever finished a fanfic, beginning to end!(that is so sad.)

Review and tell me what you thought about it.

And, of course, Happy Halloween!


End file.
